Sacrifice
by Darkfire73
Summary: In a dingy little alley stood a small boy in a bright orange jump suit with blond hair and tear filled eyes. If a person were to look into those sapphire blue eyes they would see fear and confusion his name was Naruto. 'Why is it always me' and 'what did I ever do to deserve this' those were the thought of the young child. To say today was a bad day would be a blatant understatemen
1. Chapter 1

"I don't have ADD. Oh look a kiddy cat." talking

'_This guy is weird as shit. Troublesome' _thinking

"**How did I get stuck with suck a weak host" **demon talking

'_**I can't wait to eat him I bet he taste like chicken' **_demon thinking

`whack` sound describing an action

I don't own Naruto if I did probably a lot less people would read it and be warned I love throwing curve balls

In a dingy little alley stood a small boy in a bright orange jump suit with blond hair and tear filled eyes. If a person were to look into those sapphire blue eyes they would see fear and confusion his name was Naruto. '_Why is it always me'_ and _'what did I ever do to deserve this'_ those were the thought of the young child. To say today was a bad day would be a blatant understatement.

_Flashback no jutsu begin_

"Look demon brat get the fuck out of my orphanage!" the man with cold eyes holding nothing but distain for small child yelled

"But what have I ever done?" was all Naruto said

`SLAP` Naruto never saw it coming and was half way across the room and tumbles to the ground.

"Your sin is your very being." (AN: Pandora hearts reference) the man said in a voice cold enough to freeze water. With that Naruto got up and ran away. 'I'm only five years old what am I supposed to do?' Naruto thought while roaming around the streets. He was trying to get away from the cold stares and the whispers from everyone even a child could tell the despised him and thought less of the child. He would hear the whispers such as "demon" and "how dare he walk around like he is innocent let alone even human I can't wait till he dies" Then suddenly he accidently bumped into to a man. The man was obviously a ninja. The man looked down at the child as soon as he saw him his eyes turned cold. The man was short only about five foot four. The man suddenly smiled and saw an opportunity present itself. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the leg then tossed it to Naruto who caught it out of reflex. Then the man yelled "Help me the demon has attacked me!" within a fraction of a second an angry mob formed around the boy looking at the weapon in his hand. Then a random man yelled "get him before he attacks again". Naruto stood there he knew anything he said would fall on deaf ears so he dropped the kunai and ran for his life. He was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. The mob was catching up fast. He rounded a corner and saw it a little ally out of the way if he was lucky the mob would run by and not notice so he ran in there. He noticed immediately that the alley was walled off on the other side he didn't like this it meant no escape if someone did find him.

_Flashback no jutsu end_

So there he stood hoping no one would see him. The mob ran by and for a moment he believed he got lucky but the cruel hand of fate had different ideas. The last person of the mob was a young boy who just graduated from the academy. He looked at Naruto and yelled "he's over here" hoping to gain the adults approval. With that the angry mob showed up in just a few seconds. The mob consisted of mainly civilians but there were ninja scattered amongst them as well. They all had one thought on their minds '_Kill this demon and rid the village of him once and for all'_. With that a kunai came out of nowhere and hit the small boy in the chest just barely missing his heart. The boy grabbed his chest instinctively out of pain but he knew not to yell or fight back that just seemed to make it worse. If it were anyone else they would be wishing for death by now and most would have but with the boy no matter how bad he was injured some sleep and the next day he would be back to normal without so much as a scar to show for it. It wasn't that this particular time was bad no it was the accumulative times. In comparison this one was actually an easy one so far. Before he had been pinned to a tree and used for target practice and was left there for days until someone finally found him and took him down. But the worst one so far was when he was set on fire. That happened on his birthday just a few weeks ago. October 10th the day of the Kyuubi festival where everyone celebrated the demons death five years ago. He remembered that one with particular scorn just because when he was set on fire it didn't seem to stop. His skin and muscles would be burnt away and regenerate going back and forth until the boy finally passed out from the pain. But yet again the only scars were mental he was scared of fire now. So the boy stood there he would take the beating standing tall for he had someone that cared for him and he would be dammed if she would cry just because he died. By no means of the word did he like it but the sooner it was over the sooner he would heal and go see the person he considered his only friend. After all he was to meet them at the playground soon. So a few more kunai pierced his chest and just as he was about to lose conciseness he saw a girl wielding a kunai in her hand jump between him and the angry mob. He knew her from the orphanage though she was adopted only a few days prior. Her eyes said it all if you went any closer she would end your life where you stood right then and there. Naruto had a small smile creep onto his lips.

He liked this girl she was the only person to show him any kindness. Though she was only a year older than him she always watches out for him. Whether it was as simple as sharing her food with him because it seemed the few times he was fed it was always rotten to protecting him from other kids. All the other kids in the orphanage would do everything to make his life hell to try and favor with the adults who ran it and it seemed to work. The more miserable Naruto's life was the better the others life was. But she never did she was one of the few people who viewed him as a human and not as a demon. She was the only person he dare call a friend even though he viewed her as and older sister he never had and often referred to her as such.

So there the little girl stood with brown hair in two buns wearing a pink Chinese shirt with black pants and blue sandals and steely grey eyes her name was Tenten. Her eyes hard as steal as she protected the person who she viewed as a little brother from the angry mob. Because even though she was adopted a few days ago it was by weapons shop owner she was single and had no kids.

Then quicker than most could see a man in his early twenties with brown hair and an overly plain face that Naruto would soon swear never to forget. The man punched Tenten in her gut lifting her off the ground and brought his arm back she crumpled over in pain and started to cough up blood therefore dropping the kunai. A small smile crept onto the man's lips as he yelled "She has been affected by the demon. We must kill her to save her soul". The mob yelled in agreement. You would hear such things as "down with the demon" and "Kill the demon's whore" (AN: I am well aware that they are too young to be called that but have you ever seen an angry mob nothing they do or say is logical.) With that the girl looked up with tears in her eyes. The steel eyes she had before were clearly showing fear and she was doing nothing to hide that fact. She wasn't afraid only because she was about to die but also because she was worried about her segregate little brother who she cared for deeply.

Suddenly a shuriken whizzed by leaving a deep cut on her and she thanked kami that whoever through it had shitty aim. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she three kunai aimed right for her and they were not going to miss. She couldn't move she was frozen in fear even though they were all headed for vital points in her body. So she just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

As Naruto was watching this his rage grew to a point he couldn't contain it. His thought was '_how could anyone harm the nicest person he knew'_ then suddenly he heard a voice say **"pathetic I will lend you some of my power" **he didn't question it he merely acted pulling the kunai out of his chest and moving so fast no one could see him.

Tenten after what felt like an eternity finally heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. What surprised her though was that she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and horror swept across her face as she saw Naruto standing in front of her bleeding profusely. Then she felt it you could almost taste the killer intent in the air. The mob was frozen in fear when they looked into his eyes they were no longer sapphire blue conveying his emotions. No now they were blood red with black slits for pupils that held the desire for blood and lots of it. Not one of them dare move out of fear of being killed on the spot. Then Naruto spoke in a voice far too deep for any child and most adults and it held a demonic tint to it. **"If anyone dare touch her I will kill you all now leave while I'm still feeling nice!" **was all he said. With that he looked at the man that started it all he would not soon forget his face for even suggesting hurting Tenten let alone trying to kill her. Just as the crowd was backing away slowly he turned to make sure Tenten was not too injured. He looked down at her and his eyes instantly went back to normal.

She looked up at Naruto and terror filled her eyes. At first Naruto was terrified that he scared his only friend his nii chan. In a moment he understood as a barrage of shuriken became embedded in his back cover almost every inch. Not a single one missed the ironic part was that they came from the shadows from the anbu that was assigned to protect Naruto from just such situations for the day. Naruto fell to his knees right in front of Tenten he felt a burning sensation course through his body his only thought was _'shit poison well this might be the end I'm sorry Tenten I wasn't able to protect you'_ she looked at Naruto. He looked as if he was trying to say something but couldn't finally she saw it he was trying to sorry. With that she was about to scream as tears rolled freely down her face as she was about to scream a fist came out of nowhere and nailed her in the head. She quickly fell to the ground and noticed the mob was back. Just before she passed out she felt safe a feeling she had never felt before then she realized it. Naruto used all his strength to collapse over her and cover her from the blows using his own body as a shield.

Tenten awoke gorgy and slowly opened her eyes. She immediately realized she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw her mom passed out in the chair next to her bed but what surprised her was the man standing next to and looking out the window. She realized right away he was the Hokage. She had one thought in her mind _'what is the Hokage doing in my room'_? Then suddenly as if reading her mind he said

"I bet you want to know why I'm here".

She said "Ya kind of the highest ninja in the village in my room is kind important to know" not at all hiding her irritation. She knew it was rude but she need answers.

He said "tell me what happened with you and Naruto". With that she gave a recount of what happened and after she finished she asked "by the way how is he doing" he sighed he had been dreading that question he knew how close those two had become and merely replied with "forget he ever existed he's dead now." She just started shaking her head in disbelief tears began to form in her eyes and she nearly yelled "how can you say to forget him he spoke highly of you and now you want me to forget him like he wasn't even human" he said "It's for the best you saw how the villagers treated him" his eyes now held sorrow with a hint of shame. He started to walk to the door but was caught at the last second by a question from Tenten. "Please tell me when the funeral is" at this question the old man nearly gave up he was not happy at what he was about to say but it wasn't his choice he had been over ruled by the council. "there won't be one even though he died protecting you the villagers are saying he attacked first and is therefore a traitor unworthy of being buried with heroes" . Tenten looked at him in utter disbelief how could someone chose not to honor the dead let alone someone who died protecting another person and they had the audacity to call a boy who did nothing but try to help a monster. With that she rolled over and cried into her pillow. She had one thought _'I will become the strongest kunoichi ever and make the memory of Naruto proud' _with that she finally pasted out from exhaustion. Throughout the village everyone was celebrating the death of the demon. Only a few people were solemn with grief. One of which was Tsume Inuzuka she was best friends with Naruto's mother and the only thing she had asked of Tsume with her dying wish was the Tsume protect Naruto as one of her own. Tsume tried to adopt Naruto on many occasions she knew he was the demons jailor not the demon. However every time she tried that god dammed council would block it saying some bullshit excuse like "He would not get the best care in your family" which was not only insulting but a down right lie she knew they just wanted to make his life hell. So there she sat a few tears rolling down her face at the loss of someone she swore to protect and in the few conversations had grown to genially like. Elsewhere in the Huyga compound sat the clan head Hisha he was looking at a picture of his old team and of his best friend. Naruto's dad Minito Namikaze he felt as though he failed his only friend again and it was tearing him up on the inside. He let a single tear fall which for that man might as well be openly weeping.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office a silently fuming Kakashi waiting for the Hokage to enter. As if on cue the Hokage entered he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked the same as always but he wasn't Hokage for noting he could tell the jounin copy ninja was pissed. The Hokage merely asked "What's wrong Kakashi?" already knowing full well what it was. Kakashi raised his voice just barley but for him he might as well be yelling "How could you kill Naruto he was my sensei's son who was also your successor?" the Hokage merely raised his hand silencing Kakashi and activated the privacy seals. Then he spoke "What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. When the council found out he used the demons power in the fight to attack the villagers they demanded his head so I told them it was too late that he had died of the wounds then I snuck Naruto out and told him he is to never return." To this Kakashi stood up and yelled "What fight he was protecting himself and that little girl from an angry mob and EXILLED for kami sakes he's five that might as well be a death sentence!" the Hokage merely nodded he knew it was the truth but said "Kakashi I have a mission for you. You are to leave the village to go train for one year I wish it could be longer but that would raise too much suspicion". With that Kakashi understood and diapered in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I know it's been awhile but I've been in the hospital for a month and sadly am going back but this time I will have my laptop quick thing I'm at an impasse due to recent thought and I feel like I've been misleading so a quick vote say a week how many people want me to turn this into a naruko story or keep it as a Naruto story majority wins cause I'm on the fence and can go both ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want fur ball." talking

'_I wonder how soft its fur is?' _thinking

"**Pathetic mortal I want you to know I hate you" **demon talking

'_**I'm too sexy for my host too sexy for my host oh so sexy' **_demon thinking

`whack` sound describing an action

**No I do not own Naruto. Remember for everyone doing final its better to cheat than repeat**

Naruto sat on a tree branch looking towards the rising sun. He laughed at the irony he thought _'How can the sunrise look so beautiful like I was not forced to leave my friend and am now on my own'_. He was tired he had been running all night long to get away from the village he once called home. He slowly slipped into a restless sleep.

_Flash back no jutsu _

Naruto had awoken in the hospital with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes and immediately recognized the familiar ceiling of the hospital for he had been there many times in the past. He did not like this place. They treated him like he was nothing. They never asked the simple questions like

"How are you today" or "would you like something to eat" no they avoided him like a plague.

The few time they had to go to his room for vitals the nurse would look at him with cold eyes and Naruto could always see the hate in them. He didn't like the look it was like everyone hated him for just existing. So the minute he woke up his first thought was how he planned to get out of here before any one came by looking for him. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly. With one foot out the window he smiled and thought

'_Too easy no hospital can hold me'_ just as he was about to jump out he heard a cough. His first thought was _'Darn so close'._

Naruto turned around and a smile immediately crept onto his face. It was the Hokage who he viewed as a grandpa figure.

"How are you doing today Naruto?" the old man asked

"Oh living the dream granted it's a nightmare of a dream but still a dream" Naruto replied his headache was enough that he didn't bother with the mask.

"Naruto I need you to do something you are not going to like…. I need you to leave the village." The Hokage said with a heavy voice. He didn't like banishing Naruto Uzumaki who he viewed as a grandchild and his responsibility but it had to be done to save his life.

"Why do I have to leave old man the villagers attacked first" Naruto said not at all hiding the distaste he felt from his voice.

"Well the Anbu that was guarding you said you did. I know he is lying but the council believes him and the testimonies of the other villagers. As is they are demanding your death. Your father would be disappointed in them all." He added the last part without really thinking once he realized what he said he prayed Naruto would not hear him.

"Wait you know who my father and mother were. Who were they?" the young man asked more of a statement than a question.

"You must promise to keep this a secret until you are old enough to defend yourself and those around you." The old man said there was no way to avoid it now and if he was honest with himself the boy deserved to know.

"Deal but I want to know why and I mean everything" the boy said impatiently and leaving no room for argument.

"Ok first let's start off with the Kyuubi attack five years ago. The Yellow Flash could not kill it the only choice he had was to seal it into a new born. That new born was you Naruto…. Now you must understand that he would not have of chosen some random child he chose his new born son. Do you understand Naruto?" silence filled the room then there was something no one expected.

"Ok I understand." Naruto responded completely calm but the scary part was that the answer was devoid of all emotion. And if one was to be looking at the mighty Kyuubi they would have seen the greatest demon to ever walk the earth shudder. Without another thought the child left for he knew there was nothing more that needed to be said. Thus he snuck out of the village decided to follow the path until he was tired.

The Hokage looked around at the now empty room and sighed _'I hope you will survive Naruto' _ then he went to the hospital to see a young girl who was reported in the incident and was injured.

With Naruto he had been walking all day long _'How could he do this to me his own son none the less' _with that final thought he decided to go to sleep. When he awoke he was in what he would describe as a giant sewer. He followed along the path until he saw a giant gate with the word seal on it. Then two massive red eyes appeared

"**Why have you come mortal"? **The Kyuubi said

"look you think I choose to come to this particular hell hole to meet you." Naruto replied a bit angry that he was not getting any sleep.

"**Good point while you are here why don't we talk."**

Naruto thought about this for a minute. He really did not want to be here right now but he saw no point in letting the Kyuubi speak its mind. "Fine you talk I will listen."

"**Good works for me I heave a deal to offer I will train you to become the strongest of you pathetic mortals but I demand two things before I do"**

"Fine but I want to know what they are" Naruto replied not really caring.

"**First is I want you to change this cage I am stuck in as you put it earlier it is a hell hole. Second I want access to all of your senses I want to be able to see what you see hear what you hear taste what you well you get the point as a plus to letting me access your senses you will gain unappalled hearing, smell and taste your vision will also improve."**

Naruto thought about this it was a good deal but "Why help me get stronger I imagine if I was weak you could take over easier and how do I change this place let alone give you access to my senses."

"**Why normally you would be correct this seal won't let me kill you and take over much to my displeasure. To answer your other questions you just need to focus to change your own mind scape as for allowing me access to your senses the minute you agree the seal will allow it to happen."**

Naruto thought about it for a minute and said "Ok I agree to both but close your eyes I do want this to be a surprise." The Kyuubi did just that seeing no harm by closing its eyes for a few moments. With that Naruto closed his eyes and focused he was not disappointed when he opened them and told the Kyuubi to open its eyes. The Kyuubi did this and noticed they were standing in the middle of Konaha before it could voice its opinion Naruto said "I designed it so you could destroy it as much as you like it will reset every 24 hours" and with that Naruto woke up.

Naruto immediately cursed when he woke up his heightened senses were giving him a headache from hell he knew it would take a while to adjust.

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KIA_

**AN**

**Sorry its short had surgery again the comments were helpful when writing this chapter one I really focused on was not trying to make text walls well please review so long and see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello." talking

'_She is cute' _thinking

"**Hi" **demon talking

'_**Damn it I am the queen of demons and Hi is the best I can do' **_demon thinking

`whack` sound describing an action

**No I do not own Naruto. **

So here we have Naruto sitting on the edge of a small lake. It had been one week since he made the deal with the Kyuubi and he had spent the week getting used to his new senses. At first it gave him a major fucking headache. The Kyuubi had started him on chakra control exercises. He had not seen the Kyuubi in his mindscape because he had not gone back for the time being he tried to stay far away from anything that reminded him of Konaha even if it was his own mindscape. The Kyuubi had started him on tree walking but he was taking a break and just enjoying the view.

'_It sure is beautiful today not a cloud in the sky and I'm sitting next to a beautiful lake with crystal clear water without a car in the world' _and then as fate was purposely fucking with him he heard a scream in close by.

'_God dammit and here I was enjoying a fine day maybe if I ignore it it will go away.'_

'_**Come on kit you know how it feels to scream for help and have no one come. go help'**_

'_You know for a blood thirsty demon your sounding more like my conscious… but you do have a point I'll go'_

With that the young boy stood up withdrew a kunai and headed off.

What he saw when got there mad him angry. He saw three ninja wearing a headband he did not recognize running after a little girl maybe just a little older than himself. He did not like this one bit and charged in without thinking.

He immediately disabled one with a slash behind both the man's ankles severing there Achilles tendon. The man fell instantly. Naruto could instantly tell they were fresh to the ninja world. The other two turned around at the man's scream only for one to get a kunai imbedded in there throat. It made Naruto sick that he just took another man's life but he had little time to think about it as the next instance the last one was n him and attacking him with pure hate in his eyes. The man made the mistake of picking up Naruto by the throat because instead of just killing the man wanted to see the light leave Naruto's eyes. The man was greatly surprised to feel a sharp pain in his gut only to see a kunai in it. He threw Naruto back and stumbled around before finally collapsing.

Naruto was glad that was his first real fight and he won

'_**Kit watch out'**_

'_What' _was the only thought to cross his mind before he felt a kunai in his neck.

'_How could I forget the last one'_

Just then he saw the little girl run up and kick the man in the head causing him to lose consciousness. Now he got a good look at the girl she had long black hair with light-coloured eyes. She wore a dress with an obi just below her chest and a strap around her forehead.

She looked at the boy who saved her life went to treat his wounds.

Naruto noticed his eye sight was fading. Just then he picked up a scent on the wind he thought it was the Jounin of the group. He tried to say something but only gurgling sound came out.

The girl looked down to see what he was trying to tell her. At first she didn't get it until it finally clicked he was telling her to run. She was going to protest but the look in his eyes said it all. They said if she stayed it would have all been for nothing. With that she leaned down gave him a quick kiss and ran off with tears in her eyes.

Naruto appeared in his mindscape and was quite surprised to see Konaha still standing he looked around and could not see the Kyuubi anywhere. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him and out walked a beautiful redhead he noticed that she had the same whisker marks he did she was about 5'7 had blood red eyes and wore a beautiful blue kimono that fit her perfectly with her hour glass figure but seemed to barley hold her C cup breast. She had beautiful white skin and appeared to be about 17. However the most defining features were her red fox ears with white tips and nine flowing red tails that had white tips. But what surprised him were the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Kyuubi?" Naruto asked he had a good idea who this person was but he wanted to make sure

"**Yes Kit it is me"** she responded just barely above a whisper.

Naruto was taken aback by this he did not expect the Kyuubi to have a human form. He wasn't too surprised to find out the Kyuubi was female after all he knew of some very powerful females one of which always wore a cat mask and protected him.

Naruto hated to see anyone cry as it reminded him of his past but like every guy out there he really hated to see any female cry. Naruto took a step forward and noticed that she tensed so he stopped he really did not want to make her uncomfortable.

"Why are you crying Kyuubi" the young child asked

"**Because you hate me" **she said and that broke the final wall she burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Naruto threw caution to the wind and ran forward and gave the mighty Kyuubi a hug.

"What makes you think I hate you? I am just curious what all the pathetic mortal stuff was."

"**Because of me your life was a hell no child should be subjected to."**

Naruto chuckled at this causing the Kyuubi to become puzzled. Naruto saw the confused look and said

"I am a child and even I can tell you that you did not make my life hell. The people that made my life hell were the villagers did."

To this the Kyuubi was generally surprised she did not expect this little kid to be so mature but looking back on the child's life he did have to grow up very quick never really enjoying a childhood.

"But you still did not answer my other question"

"**I thought it would be easier when the time came"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Naruto when I was first sealed inside you. You became very sick so I choose to give you a piece of my soul so you would live that is how you got those whisker marks and while it gave you some of my power as your own I knew this day would come. So I thought by distancing myself from you it would hurt less but obviously not."**

"I still do not understand" Naruto said very confused.

"**Naruto you are dying and there is nothing I can do about it." **The Kyuubi said only feeling more heart broken for not getting to know him.

"I am dying oh man does this suck. I am sorry Kyuubi" at this The Kyuubi became very confused.

"**What do you mean why are you sorry?"**

"I am sorry for never getting to know you."

At hearing this the Kyuubi just hugged Naruto tighter not wanting to ever let go like hugging him would protect him from what came next. She let her tears fall without making a noise.

The Shinigami was looking down at Naruto getting ready to reap the child's soul. This is the part of her job that she hated. She had been reaping souls for thousands of years but she always hated taking a child's soul they were always so pure and innocent they never got to experience life. It never got any easier. As she looked down she saw he was struggling to breath and his eyes were starting to glaze over. She knew if she took any longer the child would only suffer more so she bent down and closed the child's eyes with that Naruto was suddenly standing before her but what surprised her was the Kyuubi was still there hugging him. She took one look and understood everything

Naruto feeling something was different broke the hug and looked around the first thing he noticed was he was looking at his own body. Then he looked up to see a girl about his age. She had long silver hair which was just barley an inch off the ground. She had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul and considering who the person was probably did just that. She wore a simple black kimono. She looked at him and said

"Are you ready to go child?" she asked sounding very sad

"Go where. Who are you?" he asked

"We must go to meet my sisters Kami and Yami to decide where your soul must go" the goddess said

"Oh can Kyuubi come with me I am kind of scared?" Naruto asked he really was scarred and did not want to leave Kyuubi just yet.

"Ok let's go it is not nice to keep the goddess waiting." She said with a heavy sorrow in her voice and with that a door appeared. Naruto took booth of their hands and followed the goddess.

When they walked through the door they were instantly surrounded by a bright white light which gave Naruto a headache because he was still adjusting to his senses. When his eyes finally adjusted he found himself, Kyuubi and Shinigami in a room with three thrones and two were occupied by what he assumed to be Yami and Kami. One had blond hair golden eyes wore a green kimono that hugged her hour glass figure perfectly. She had D cup breast. She appeared to be about 21. The other appeared to be a twin they looked exactly alike except for black hair and green eyes.

They were arguing about something. Shinigami gave a slight cough to get their attention. Without even looking up they both said. "Send him to heaven we can tell his soul is pure because if it weren't he would be burning right now" their voices sounded angelic but to Naruto they sounded distant like he was interrupting something important and wasn't even worth their time.

When the Shinigami saw and heard this she snapped.

"At least look up dammit! You two have the easy job you just go heaven or hell and that is it you could at least look up at the poor kid before you make your decision. You don't have to be there in the person's final moments when they realize they are dying and all of their hopes and dreams are replaced by fear. You don't have to answer their questions. You damn sure don't have to take a child's soul just to ease their pain from dying even though they did nothing wrong." She spoke the last part in a whisper but everyone heard her she had tears in her eyes that were running down her face.

Now Naruto knew the Shinigami could probably wipe his soul from existence but again he hated seeing anyone cry so he did something that surprised everyone. He gave the Shinigami a hug.

"It's ok thank you for doing a thankless job." Is all he said and just hugged her a little tighter and let her cry on his shoulder letting out all the emotions she held in for so long.

To say Kami and Yami were surprised was an understatement. Their sister never raised her voice and even more surprising was that there was a mortal there giving her comfort.

They could not see the young boy but they instantly recognized the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi what are you doing here shouldn't you just be starting reincarnation?" Yami spoke

Kami was thinking there was something important involving the Kyuubi but couldn't quite remember what it was.

"**I have decided to follow my container to see his final judgment and say my final goodbye." **She said with sadness in her voice.

After a few minutes Shinigami finally calmed down and released Naruto from the hug and they turned to see Kami and Yami.

Kami and Yami both had their heads down in shame when they thought about it there sister was right. Then they heard a soft cough.

They looked up and what they saw made their eyes go wide they both realized why the Kyuubi was important. She was supposed to be sealed into a child who was supposed to bring peace to the world. What surprised them was he was not supposed to be dead yet.

"What are you doing here your supposed to be in Konaha being treated as a hero?" Kami spoke

Naruto looked up at them with surprise "What do you mean being treated as a hero when was the last time you checked in on me?"

Yami spoke "Well we were going to but we got sidetracked by an argument."

"**How long have you been arguing for?" ** Kyuubi asked.

"Umm since Naruto was born Minito asked a question and we have been arguing about it sense." Yami said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What exactly was the question?" Shinigami asked she had a bad feeling of what the answer would be.

"Well it has been so long that we kind of forgot and we started arguing about which came first the chicken or the egg." Now Kami answered

The tree others in the room sweat dropped at this.

"So the two most powerful beings in the universe spent the last five years arguing whether the chicken or the egg came first." Naruto said just a little surprised.

"Anyway were getting off track here you still did not answer my question young one." Kami said

Naruto just asked "Isn't there any way you could just look at my life it is really hard to explain."

Kami and Yami both sighed how could they not think of that "Yes with your permission we would like to view your life."

Naruto just nodded and went to grab Kyuubi's hand if he was going to live through it all again he wanted some comfort from someone who already knew about it.

After a minute Yami calmly stood up turned around and smashed her thrown. Shinigami pulled a scythe twice her size out of nowhere and had a sadistic grin on her face and Kami was the scariest of them all she remained perfectly calm but Naruto could see in her eyes she was pissed off and that scared him. He slowly moved to hide behind Kyuubi.

Kyuubi noticed this and said **"Calm down your scaring poor Naruto."**

Shinigami, Yami, and Kami turned to see Naruto hiding behind Kyuubi they felt bad for scarring the poor child.

Kami was the first to speak "Sorry about that Naruto our emotions got the better of us. Believe me when I say this was not our intention you were supposed to be seen as a hero but alas there seems to be no end to human stupidity. I regret to inform you even though it was not your time to go there is nothing we could do to send you back were sorry."

Naruto said "It's ok after all it is not your fault."

With that simple sentence and childlike innocence they all felt bad if they were not arguing they might have been able to help.

"**There is a way but Naruto would have to agree to it." **Kyuubi spoke softly but got the attention of everyone in the room

"How?" all of them asked at the same time.

"**Well I would have to transfer some of my power to him turning him into a half demon. But you know once I did that his body would rapidly age to a certain point and stop. He would not be immortal he could still die but he would be forever young."**

Kami, Yami, Kyuubi, and Shinigami all knew what this would imply. He would be her mate but he would not be hers until he choose if he choose to it would break Kyuubi's heart if he chose not to return but she would risk it if it meant he could live again. The four them and gave discreet nod and agreed not to tell him out of fear he might love her out of some honor.

Naruto nodded agreeing to this. He knew he still had a promise to keep.

With that Kyuubi the Kyuubi bit his neck and transferred some of her power into him about one tails worth. With that him and Kyuubi were jerked back to the mortal world. When he got there he felt every cell in his body disintegrate and reform bones everything. He wanted to scream but couldn't it made the time he was on fire feel like a massage. After hours of agony it finally stopped. He slowly made his way back to the lake it wasn't too far. When he got there he was surprised by what he saw.

He looked to be about 21. He was 6 feet tall had blond hair with red spikes. His eyes changed color based on his emotion. If he was happy they were blue angry they were blood red but most of the time they were amethyst in color. He wore black anbu style pants, black sandals, and a black mussel shirt. He was well defined and had a swimmers body but what really surprised him were the fox ears and tail. Gold in color and red at the tip that and he found a red 9 tails tattoo on his neck where the Kyuubi bit him.

"**Well time to get your mind to match your body. And you're welcome for the clothes."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and looked up and mouthed thank you hoping Kami, Yami and Shinigami saw he felt closer to Shinigami though.

A/N:

I know it does not feel like a whole lot is going on but I am trying to lay foundations for later so stuff just doesn't happen out of the blue leave you wondering where the hell that came from. Again sorry it took so long


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want fur ball." talking

'_I wonder how soft hers fur is?' _thinking

"**Pathetic mortal I want you to know I hate you" **demon talking

'_**I'm too sexy for my host too sexy for my host oh so sexy' **_demon thinking

`whack` sound describing an action

**No I do not own Naruto**

Kakashi was starting to feel dejected he thought

'_How hard can it be to find a five year old kid well at least I know he's cut out to be a ninja hiding from me' _

About a week ago Kakashi came to a clearing that was covered in blood and had a few burnt bodies but they were too big to be Naruto. He went there following Naruto's scent but the weird part was it ended there so now he was just kind of wandering around aimlessly looking for the young boy.

He was just getting ready to set up camp for the night when he heard a splash followed by

"God dammit why is this so fucking hard."

Kakashi quickly went to investigate only to see a young boy trying to walk on water he would get about half way and suddenly drop. This got Kakashi's attention so he just decided to sit back and watch.

…

Naruto was cursing he had mastered water walking two days ago but now Kyuubi had insisted he do it while keeping a henge of his younger self to further improve his chakra control. Kyuubi had told him that she would only start teaching him Jutsu technique when he had perfect chakra control.

On top of trying to concentrate on water walking she would be giving lectures on history, strategy, politics, economics, tiajutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu. Then she would go into the sub categories of fuinjutsu, juinjutsu, senjutsu. Then she would move on to kekkei genkai. She wanted a smart a smart vessel not a dumb one.

After a day of training for 20 hours where the first 5 hours were spent on endurance and weight training with tiajutsu then ½ hour for breakfast followed by 5 hours of kenjutsu ½ an hour for lunch 5 hours of chakra control then 3 hours of target practice with kunai shuriken and ½ for dinner and an ½ for himself. Then he would get called into his mind and him and Kyuubi would go over what she taught for the day and refine the finer points and go over any questions he may of had. He found out on the first night to pay attention or the punishment would make hell look like a vacation on the other side he also found out if he finished early and had no questions they would just talk about random stuff over a bowl of ramen but it was usually one sided since she knew everything about him but none the less they still both enjoyed it. They would do this for three hours in the real world but in Naruto's mind it was 12 hours and he would spend the last hour asleep upon which Kyuubi would make sure his body and mind recovered.

….

After an hour of watching Kakashi decided to make himself known

"Hey how is it going arnt you a little young to try to be learning chakra control?"

Naruto spoke without turning around

"Ah Kakashi good to see you what are you doing out here?"

Kakashi was a little taken back for he did not recognize the young boy in front of him

"Who are you? You look like someone I know but I can tell you're in a henge."

Kakashi said reaching for a kunai

"Hey no reason to get violent. You have been watching me for the past hour and I didn't do anything to threaten you."

Now Kakashi was surprised he was sure he had masked his chakra

"How did you notice me I masked my chakra?"

"You did mask your chakra but not your sent or the sounds you make with your subtle movement. You also made the mistake of hiding up wind from me."

Now Kakashi was really surprised for this persons hearing to be that good and his nose but he chalked it up to making a rookie mistake by under estimating this young boy. So Kakashi grabbed a kunai and got into a defensive stance while uncovering his sharingan.

"You still did not answer my question. So I will ask again Who are you?"

"I am surprised you forgot about me already it has only been two week since my supposed death"

"No way are you Naruto you smell nothing like him and he doesn't know a henge also why would he need one."

"you are right when I left I did not know a henge but now I do as for why I need one I am sure you saw the clearing with all the dead ninja well let's just say that the attack left me disfigured in a way so I met a wandering nin and asked them to teach me the basics of a henge so I could go into a town without making people uncomfortable."

Naruto said only half lying.

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"You don't but you can either take my word for it and do what you came here to do. You could assume I am lying and attack me or just leave."

Naruto said sounding confident but on the inside he was sweating bullets no way was he able to take on a ninja of Kakashi's level and he knew it.

"Why don't you drop the henge and then I could decide for myself."

"Even if I did drop the henge you still would not recognize me so it would be pointless."

The tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a butter knife but neither of them were backing down.

Finally leveler heads prevailed Kakashi realized he was not getting anywhere so he just chose to take the kids word that he was Naruto.

"Ok I am going to put away the kunai but you can understand if I do not trust you right."

"Of course I would wonder what kind of ninja you were if you just trusted me just like that."

"Ok so what kind of training are you doing? I saw you doing chakra control which is surprising for someone so young your path ways should not even be close to being developed enough."

"Well we have a certain fox to thank for that. My chakra pathways developed due to its chakra after the last incident."

Now Kakashi was sure this was Naruto for the simple fact only few knew he used the fox's chakra in the last incident

"But now I have a question for you. Why do you want to know my training schedule?"

"The Hokage gave me a year to train you so you would not be defenseless."

Kakashi said

"Thanks but no thanks"

Naruto said surprisingly coldly

Kakashi was flabbergasted he thought Naruto would love the idea of getting trained

"Why?" was the only word Kakashi spoke

"It has nothing to do with you if that is what you are wondering but right now I hate the village you swore allegiance to and I absolutely loath my father for putting his faith in that village when they did nothing but beat me. Hell I eat better out here in the wilderness than I ever did in that god forsaken village. I personally do not want to be indebted to any one from that village. Hell I can count the people I like in that village on my fingers and still be able to throw a shuriken. Look me up in a few years maybe my perspective will have change by then." Naruto knew he was being foolish but still he refused to owe that village anything

Kakashi was stunned he did not expect this at all but he could still not blame Naruto if it was anyone else they would have gone mad long ago.

"But you wouldn't be indebted to anyone I am offering you this for free."

Kakashi said grasping at straws

"While that is true I would feel some form of debt to you and so by extension to the village but I will make you a deal come find me in 5 years if you can beat me I will go back to the village and become a ninja but if you can't you and the village have to leave me alone and I will let you and the Hokage deal with the mess of me being alive."

Kakashi agreed this seemed to be the best he was going to get

"Deal but how will we meet in 5 years?"

"Just come to this spot again on October 10 on the 10 year anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat I will be here all day that day but I warn you at midnight if you are not here I will disappear and you will never see me again."

With this Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. At first he thought of going back to the Hokage to report everything that happened but he soon thought better of it after all it was a year paid vacation and he was already planning an excuse as for why he would still be a month late to check back in.

…..

With Naruto

'_Do you think I did the right thing Kyuubi?'_

'_**Only time will tell kit only time will tell. Now get back to work just because of that little interruption you lost out on both dinner and your little break.'**_

Naruto just grumbled about slave driving demons and quickly went to work before she got mad at him.

**AN:**

This is just to give you an idea how Naruto's general training for the next five years and eventually Jutsu training will be thrown in will be

Please review and don't be afraid to make suggestions on where you want the story to go cause my muse is evil incarnate with ADHD so I will probably find some way to work them in


End file.
